Occasion Collection
by lezonne
Summary: Collection of different occasions in the lives of Draco and Hermione. Written for the O Challenge and other various challenges/competitions.
1. Chapter 1

Written for the _O Challenge_ (water fight), the _Ultimate OTP Competition _for color and the _Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp _prompt #43 (tradition).

* * *

Two-Piece

He was having a really hard time focusing. While it should be easy to pelt his enemies with water during a water fight, he found himself getting water than actually hitting other people. He was really distracted by the brunette across from him.

Her baby-blue bathing suit made it hard to focus, and if she kept twisting about like that he was pretty sure he would die. She was one of the few females there, as they were all a group brought together by Dean Thomas to have a good-hearted water fight. That's how Draco ended up there with oh so many Slytherin's.

The two-piece really wasn't traditional, and wasn't something he ever expected to see someone like Granger wearing. She seemed to be more on the conservative side, with her basic clothing and usual jeans. He didn't expect to see so much of her skin today.

"If you keep staring at her like that you're going to be caught," his friend Blaise warned him as they hid behind a wall.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The Italian laughed, shaking his head at Draco. "Sorry, it must have been some other bloke I saw eyeing Granger. Come on, you know you're staring. Even Weasley noticed."

He couldn't help but chuckle at that, imagining the ginger's annoyance. "It's not my fault he couldn't score Granger. It's just his problem that he can't help but be jealous that other people are checking her out today."

"I know, I'm just saying that maybe you should go talk to her. She's noticed your looks too."

"Well, it's not like I was trying to hide them at all."

Soon they took a break, with everyone coming out to sit by the trees and relax. They were having a water fight on the Hogwarts grounds during Easter Break, and with so few people in the castle it had taken a bit to gather people together. But now they were all here, and they were having fun.

Draco didn't have to try and situate himself near Hermione, she did that for him. She sat directly next to him in that baby-blue bikini, a towel draped over her to keep the cool breeze off her shoulders. He didn't miss the suspicious looks Potter and Weasley sent their way.

"Having fun?" she asked cheerfully, taking a bite of some of the food they had brought along.

"Yeah, as much fun as a bloke can have with a water fight. I haven't done too well so far Granger."

She chuckled, noticing how much wetter he was than her. He hadn't been doing so well in the game, and she knew exactly why. But she wasn't going to bring it up immediately, not yet.

Malfoy had changed in the last eight months since the war ended. Since returning to school he was a different man, someone who had seen pain and suffering and lived through it. His parents were both in Azkaban, serving time that would last many years. It took it's toll on the blond, and over the summer before eighth year he had some time to consider his life and restructure it. He had even started working on being less stingy about who he hung out with.

He was trying to be less racist, and up until that point Hermione hadn't been sure that she believed him. But now, watching him bashfully eye her during their game, she knew he had to be changing his ways, even a little. Otherwise he would never look twice at her like that.

Things were changing, and it was a good thing.

She waited until the game started up again before acting. Without missing a beat she turned around and attacked him with a shot of water as people began running off. He turned and shot her a look.

"Hey now! We get a ten second head start."

"Well, that ten seconds would be over now," she giggled, shooting him with water again. He wiped soaking blond hair out of his face, staring at her in shock.

"You-"

"Oh come now Malfoy, it is a game," she teased, the others currently ignoring them. "Maybe if you start actually playing it you can get me back!"

She bolted off before he could say anything else, leaving a stumped blond in her wake. He stared after her for many moments before he took off running after her full speed.

If she wanted to play then he was more than willing to comply. After all, he had been studying her all day…


	2. Chapter 2

Written for the _O Challenge_ (water fight), the _Ultimate OTP Competition _for color and the _Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp _prompt #43 (tradition).

* * *

Two-Piece

He was having a really hard time focusing. While it should be easy to pelt his enemies with water during a water fight, he found himself getting water than actually hitting other people. He was really distracted by the brunette across from him.

Her baby-blue bathing suit made it hard to focus, and if she kept twisting about like that he was pretty sure he would die. She was one of the few females there, as they were all a group brought together by Dean Thomas to have a good-hearted water fight. That's how Draco ended up there with oh so many Slytherin's.

The two-piece really wasn't traditional, and wasn't something he ever expected to see someone like Granger wearing. She seemed to be more on the conservative side, with her basic clothing and usual jeans. He didn't expect to see so much of her skin today.

"If you keep staring at her like that you're going to be caught," his friend Blaise warned him as they hid behind a wall.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The Italian laughed, shaking his head at Draco. "Sorry, it must have been some other bloke I saw eyeing Granger. Come on, you know you're staring. Even Weasley noticed."

He couldn't help but chuckle at that, imagining the ginger's annoyance. "It's not my fault he couldn't score Granger. It's just his problem that he can't help but be jealous that other people are checking her out today."

"I know, I'm just saying that maybe you should go talk to her. She's noticed your looks too."

"Well, it's not like I was trying to hide them at all."

Soon they took a break, with everyone coming out to sit by the trees and relax. They were having a water fight on the Hogwarts grounds during Easter Break, and with so few people in the castle it had taken a bit to gather people together. But now they were all here, and they were having fun.

Draco didn't have to try and situate himself near Hermione, she did that for him. She sat directly next to him in that baby-blue bikini, a towel draped over her to keep the cool breeze off her shoulders. He didn't miss the suspicious looks Potter and Weasley sent their way.

"Having fun?" she asked cheerfully, taking a bite of some of the food they had brought along.

"Yeah, as much fun as a bloke can have with a water fight. I haven't done too well so far Granger."

She chuckled, noticing how much wetter he was than her. He hadn't been doing so well in the game, and she knew exactly why. But she wasn't going to bring it up immediately, not yet.

Malfoy had changed in the last eight months since the war ended. Since returning to school he was a different man, someone who had seen pain and suffering and lived through it. His parents were both in Azkaban, serving time that would last many years. It took it's toll on the blond, and over the summer before eighth year he had some time to consider his life and restructure it. He had even started working on being less stingy about who he hung out with.

He was trying to be less racist, and up until that point Hermione hadn't been sure that she believed him. But now, watching him bashfully eye her during their game, she knew he had to be changing his ways, even a little. Otherwise he would never look twice at her like that.

Things were changing, and it was a good thing.

She waited until the game started up again before acting. Without missing a beat she turned around and attacked him with a shot of water as people began running off. He turned and shot her a look.

"Hey now! We get a ten second head start."

"Well, that ten seconds would be over now," she giggled, shooting him with water again. He wiped soaking blond hair out of his face, staring at her in shock.

"You-"

"Oh come now Malfoy, it is a game," she teased, the others currently ignoring them. "Maybe if you start actually playing it you can get me back!"

She bolted off before he could say anything else, leaving a stumped blond in her wake. He stared after her for many moments before he took off running after her full speed.

If she wanted to play then he was more than willing to comply. After all, he had been studying her all day…


End file.
